Hidden Memories
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: While Jack is away the guardians come across his journal, where he wrote all his memories from when he became a spirit. Join the guardians as they read Jack s memories and discover many things they never knew about the winter spirit.


**Hello!**

**Thank you for clicking on this story! :)**

**If enough people like this I will continue. Thank you! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. **

* * *

"Hey North."  
"What is it Bunny?"  
"Look what I found." He held up an old, falling apart, dog-eared book. It was a deep blue color, with frost patterns covering the pages.  
"What is it?"  
"Jack's diary."  
"WHAT?!" Tooth exclaimed, rushing over with Sandy. "Let me see let me see!"  
"Where did you find that, Bunny?" North questioned.

"I was looking for Frostbite because he froze the warren again and I checked in his room here and found this sitting on the nightstand."

"But don't you think reading this is an invasion of Jack's privacy?" Sandy asked with dream sand letters.

"Come on, let's just read it! I want to see what my little sweet tooth writes about!" Tooth begged them to open the book.

"But what if Jack comes back while we are reading it?" North asked.

"He won't. If I know him well enough he's gonna be hiding all weekend from me because he knows I hate it when he freezes the warren."

"Good point." North agreed.

"Come on, just open it!" Tooth was getting impatient.

"Alright, calm down!" Bunny opened the book. Tooth took it and prepared to read the first entry aloud.

"Oh, I bet this is going to be so cute!" She said.

"Just read it!" Bunny cried.

"Alright, alright, sorry." She huffed.

"_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark. It was cold. And I was scared._

_But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big, and so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know. And part of me wonders if I ever will."_

Tooth stopped reading. "Poor Jack!" she cried.

"He wrote this when he first became a spirit." North realized.

"That's 300 years of memories, mate." Bunny added.

"Well it is a thick book." Tooth shrugged. "Poor Sweet Tooth must have felt so alone. Don't worry Jack! You'll become a guardian!"

"Don't talk to the book!" Bunny slapped his forehead.

"Oh. Oops. Back to reading!" She flipped the page.

"_I saw a town in the distance. It...It seemed familiar somehow. The wind picked me up and flew me over, but ended up I stumbled and fell into the snow because of my lack of experience flying._

_I walked into the town and tried asking the villagers around me where I was. I called out to them again and again but they would not answer. I saw a little boy running down towards me and i asked him if he could tell me where I was. I will never forget that haunting, icy feeling I got when he ran right through me like I was invisible. It was awful. _

_As I stumbled away from the village I couldn't help but question my existence. Was I even real? Was there anyone who could see me?_

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long time ago."_

"Awww Poor Jack! No one could see him! My poor little Sweet Tooth."

"Is that seriously all you're going to say the whole time? 'Poor little Sweet Tooth'?!" Bunny felt bad for Jack but he was getting annoyed with Tooth's repetitive commentary.

"Yes, Bunny! Because I care about Jack!" She fumed at him.

"Tooth, this happened 300 years ago. Yes it is sad but there is no reason to argue about it." North told her.

Tooth grumbled but then went back to reading. "This is the second entry." She explained.

"_It had been two days since I first went in to the village. I was determined to try to get people to see me. I had to try._

_I tap on a window of a little girl's bedroom. She giggles at the frost that appears, but she doesn't look at me. I sigh._

_I Jumped onto the rooftops and sighed."_

"Aww Poor Sweet-" She stopped when everyone gave her annoyed looks.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just keep reading." She turned back to the page.

"_I looked up and saw the moon. "Why don't people see me?" I asked. I was answered with silence. Maybe one day he would talk to me and I would finally find out the answers to all my questions."_

Tooth flipped the page. "This next one is from 5 years later." She began to read.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please review! If enough people like it i will continue! :)**


End file.
